love's aniversary
by ryuu-chan19
Summary: this is my first oneshot! very cute! KAGOME X INUYASHA off course! jaja very, very, veryy kawaii! if you dont like kawaiiness... well then... dont read it! D its the best it gets


**LOVE'S ANIVERSARY..**

_a one-shot by inuinu007 (for more information about me, visit my profile, or review my story )_

"you sure about this?" he said as she nodded, and then there was silence again. No one spoke for several minutes, they were just enjoying the night.

"Im sure" she finally said "I guess I've always been curious, I don't know much about the subject"

"its hard to explain, they don't have this at your time" he repeated.

"I know, I aint stupid, Inuyasha. I just want to know what's it all about" she said. They were both sitting that cold December night next to a small river. The moon was high and the stars shining like there was no tomorrow.

"there's one problem" he said as she finally looked at him "I don't know much about it either" she looked at the stars again.

"its ok, we can drop it if you feel wrong telling me, there will be other nights" she said as she got up "Im returning to the camp, care to join me?"

"why don't we just sit here for a while, it's a nice night" he said pulling her down; she was quite mad at first, but then nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

"why do we fight so much Inuyasha?, I hate it" she said closing her eyes waiting for him to give her an answer "it breaks my heart each time we do" but even then he didn't respond.

"I don't know either kagome, I hate it myself too" he said after a while.

"don't you ever think of life if this wouldn't have happened?" she asked him.

"no" he quickly said "I never did"

"well, what do you think it would be like, you would probably be happy… with Kykio" she said, lowering her head, waiting for Inuyasha to say yes.

"no, I don't think so, Kykio and I; we are different people… it wouldn't have worked" he said looking at the crystal clear water.

"what?" she asked turning to face him

"yeah, I've realized it a while ago, but I would still be with her… probably, just to make her company" he said.

"ohh" she said, she couldn't think of anything else to say to him, that response had shocked her "are you still planning on becoming a full demon?" she asked

"keh, off course, I would get no respect if I didn't" he said with an angry face

"I think you are perfect the way you are Inuyasha" she said, blushing

"hmm?" he asked looking at her

"nothing, I just said you are a better person as a hanyou"

"I don't know" he said "you know, its your birthday right now"

"wha-, how did you?" she asked him amazed and still, a bit confused

"I looked at that thing you always wear, a clos" he said

"at my clock?"

"yeah, I remembered what you taught us about it" he admitted

"you were actually listening to me?" she asked. Still not believing what Inuyasha was telling her.

"I did, and according to what I saw, its 12:30" he said

"it is, Im 19 now" she said, all eyes open.

"it has also been 4 years since we first met" he said, looking at her.

"it actually has… time goes un-noticed when you are with the people you love" she said looking at the moon.

"you love?" he asked

"yeah, I love you all, you are a very important part of my life"

"ohh" he said, looking down "care if I give you your present?"

"a present, ohh Inuyasha, you didn't have to!" she said

"just, close your eyes" he said, as she nodded and did as he told her. He slowly approached to her and finally, after several seconds, their lips met. Kagome was quite surprised at first, but didn't doubt and gave in to the kiss.

They made out for several minutes, and then stopped because of a lack of air coming from both of them. They stayed like that for a while, looking at each other the best they could with the little light the moon had offered them. This was kagome's first kiss.

"what, what was that Inuyasha?" she said blushing and touching her lips.

"that was me, kissing you" he said, smiling

"I know, baka, but what did it mean to you?" she asked, and he could see the concern and worry on her eyes as he put his lips near her ear.

"that means… … I love you… not Kykio, but you" he said as she opened her eyes big.

" Inuyasha… I, I love you too" she said blushing, and then she threw herself on his arms.

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**please review ... thanks **

**o.O** ----add this face to at least one of your fanfictions and help inuyasha rule the world!!

thank you for your help...

atte: inuinu007

p.s: if you want me to continue it... i will need at least 10 reviews P


End file.
